Our Own
by JinxAnnWilson
Summary: Loki and Sif meet up on the Bifrost one night and they are surprised on what they figure out. Oneshot.


Author's Note: After recently finding a rather adorable ship while perusing Tumblr, I decided that I just had to write a story for them! This takes place during the Thor movie, after Odin falls into the Odinsleep.

For all of those not really knowing of my style of writing (typing, really), here's a little guide to my virtual word styles.

_Italicized (Italic) - Dialog  
_**Bold - Writing (you know, someone wrote it, but I only use it once here)  
**Normal - Nothing special. Just regular text.

**Our Own  
**_Sif's Point Of View_

* * *

After yet another fight with my mother, I fled to the realm's rainbow bridge, which is always beautiful. My mother, who is a very simple lady, always despises me becoming a warrior (one of Asgard's fiercest warriors, actually), but sometimes, we get into a nasty fight and she always comes to that as the cause of our bickering.

According to her, I'm just like her, a fair lady, so I cannot become a fighter, but rather basically someone who sits around and gets waited on.

I mean, I've never cried because of her, because I'm, well, me. But sometimes even a warrior needs to feel a little helpless, a little weak.

I dangle my legs over the side of the bridge, listening to the emptiness of space surrounding us. The stars above me are shining as beautiful as ever; the colors, endless. My mind wonders, and I'm left thinking about how easy it would be to just fall off of the Bifröst, to just slip and...

_Out of all the places in the nine realms, and you decide to come here. Why?_

I'm taken aback, and I stand up, without the hand that's offered to me. I slowly back away from him, not wanting to be in _his _comfort at the moment. Not ever.

_Stay away from me, Loki. I saw you, back on Jotunheim. You were- you- the- the-_

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, because I didn't know what Loki really was.

_Really? It's just me, Sif. You can handle me, even you know that. By the way, you still didn't answer me._

_My mother and I had another fight. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I always come here, because it's so peaceful. I just don't understand. Why can't she just understand that I don't want to be what she wants me to be? That I'm not just some- some metal she can mold into whatever she wants. Do you understand what it's like? Of course not, you're the-_

_Actually, yes, I do. To be someone that you're not supposed to be._

_Exactly._

_To say things that isn't to be said._

_Definitely._

_You thought all your life that this family is perfect. You have perfect parents and a perfect sibling. But one day, you finally realize what it really is. It's just _too _perfect. The real joke is that all the while you believed they were perfect, they never really thought the same of you._

_Yes! You know, I guess I was wrong about you._

I stop talking and walking when I realize that we've reached where Heimdall _should _be. Instead is an empty dome on the outskirts of Asgard. The key to the Bifröst isn't here either, which I didn't believe for a second would be without Heimdall. While Loki decides to gaze upon the stars, I step up to the center of the room, where a platform is located. I look about the room, as I never actually have before, and see its golden walls as though I never have.

After standing up on the pedestal for a moment or so, I decide to travel over to Loki, who is still starwatching. On my way down the stairs, one of my feet trips over the other, landing me on the ground arms first. Loki turns and sees me on the ground, smirking all the while.

_I just don't know what is wrong with me today. First I'm afraid of you, and then I'm falling down about three steps._

Instead of helping me up, he decides to sit next to me, and I continue speaking.

_I guess that maybe I'm just so used to being flawless and perfect and everything that I want people to think of me._

_Well, if you're asking, you don't necessarily come off as perfect. More like intimidating._

I sit up from my fall and turn to him, who is now sitting on the first step. I stand up and sit up on the top of the platform, appearing though as I'm taller (and more superior) than the prince, whom is often forgotten as being so to me and the Warriors Three.

_So was all that true about what you said about Frigga?_

_What?_

_Earlier, you said that-_

_Oh, no, not Frigga. She's actually the nicest person you could have for a mother. It's actually Odin. I learned things today that I could possibly never forgive him for, no matter what happens while he is in the Odinsleep._

I try to change subjects, as I can tell the tension hidden in this one.

_So... do the others really think I'm intimidating?_

_Do you even have to ask, Sif? Even Thor thinks so._

All I could think about after the mention of Thor's name was how he was doing back on Earth. If he was even alive, that is. Then my mind wonders, again.

_Remember when you cut off my hair when we were children?_

_How could I forget? Your expression was priceless._

_I mean, you didn't cut it all off, because you wouldn't be alive today if you did._

That remark earned me a small laugh from my friend, who only turns his head my way to speak to me, as his back is facing me.

_Do you have to describe the whole experience from your point of view? I remember it differently._

_How so? You cut off my hair!_

_For instance, you would say that I cut up your tress because I thought it looked stupid, which I don't..._

After realizing how quickly he added the 'which I don't' part onto the end of his sentence, I give a small smile his way as he continues his rendition of the event.

_But I would say that I cut your hair because maybe I thought your hair would look better if it were shorter, which the answer was a definite no._

_Loki... why don't you act like this around the others?_

_Well, sorry I don't talk about hair all that often. But that's not really the reason I cut your hair. I thought I'd get your attention._

_Yeah, because coming up and talking to me wouldn't get my attention at all._

_You were intimidating from an early age, Sif. Even back then. You're like a white Camellia flower, as what they represent is all you are._

Honestly, I don't care how Loki is comparing me. I just want to know how he knows what a Camel flower is. I certainly don't, but it doesn't matter what I know.

_What is that, Loki?_

_Oh, a Camellia flower? It's an Earth flower. It's Frigga's favorite flower, the red one, that is. How I know how she knows what it is remains a mystery to me. Growing up, I used to conjure one up from a pebble._

_Really? Well, as long as that flower doesn't represent anything I don't want to be represented by._

_Where are the others, actually?_

_The way I see it, reading, admiring one's hair, and eating beyond belief._

_The usual?_

_Yes._

I look past Loki's head, and all I see outside the dome is a world full of color. The rainbow bridge, directly underneath a night sky full of about just as much color.

We sit in silence for a moment, until I stare back into the direction of my friend. Not only is the world behind him in a wondrous display of color, he is also. Loki starts to speak, but his words are muted to me. The glow of the hues in the sky reflect off of his simple face, the shades of green, although matches the color of his forest green clothing, accents his sea blue eyes.

I don't know how long I've been staring in his eyes, but it gives off too precious of impression to care. I can see it, gentle waves dipping up and down, stretching as far as the eye can possibly see.

Slowly, I fall down from the third step to the second one. Although in reality, Loki has finished his sentence, and is now staring off confused.

All the while, I am not in reality. More like a dream. All I hear is the waves, crashing upon the shore. I can smell the bitter saltwater, but it's not enough to bring me back.

What is enough is when I realize I'm inches from his face, and I blink. I turn my head for a second, to dismiss any thoughts I once had, but then I turn my head back. Although I'm back in reality again, I don't care.

One quick motion, and I was dead. Life over, never to be the same again.

But it all happened, in at least less than five or six seconds.

In that quick time was something unforgivable, something I could never take back.

But that motion happened, and for the first time our lips met.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

My eyes opened as quickly as ever, and I pushed myself back, ending what had happened so quickly.

_Okay, I take back whatever I said about you being intimidating. That was just-_

_Loki! This is no time for jokes!_

It's true. On Earth, kissing is a regular thing, shared by normally short or long-term relationships. But back here on Asgard, it's not that simple. Sure, you're supposed to greet higher-class women with a kiss on the back of the hand, but kissing another's mouth means much more than what it does on Earth. They're special, meant to be shared with only someone you truly love. And frankly, I think I'm still too young to determine who that is.

_Well, according to tradition-_

_Don't you dare say it._

_Here on Asgard-_

_Loki, I swear-_

_We are now in a relationship._

_I want out of this!_

_Am I really that bad?_

_Loki, you know we can't be together! They will just treat me like a princess!_

_Well, you are my-_

_Shut it, already!_

_C'mon Sif, why not? Are you really going to back down from a challenge? You really are losing it today._

_Is this really going to happen?_

All I get out of Loki is a wide grin in response. Let's just say you don't want to sail on these waters, their a bit stormy as of right now.

_On one condition._

_And that is?_

_No one can ever know of this. I swear, if this gets out I will kill you._

_Fine, fine. _Our _secret's safe with me._

* * *

Months have passed since then. Loki had changed undeniably. The worst was that he had tried to kill me by sending the destroyer down to Earth as me and the Warriors Three were trying to bring Thor back home. What devastated me the most was when Thor broke the Bifröst. I remember hearing him, yelling about Thor's girl, Jane Foster, and how he'd never be able to see her if Thor broke the Bifröst, which he followed through with anyway. Then, I had just returned back from Earth. I was almost off the bridge when I heard him yell it. But I know the real reason why he didn't want it destroyed. It was because of me, and how he wanted to cherish that night months ago. But he couldn't, and he died, so I heard, shortly after it was broken.

I smiled as soon as I heard that he was alive. Down on Earth, and Thor went for him. It took longer than expected, but he eventually returned, only to go straight to a prison cell. I didn't even get to see him before he was sentenced to it. I went to visit him a couple of times, and he mostly just sat on his bed, though. But I will never forget the moment where I helped them escape, to go kill Malekith. But I knew Loki, so I made yet another death threat on him. If he betrays Thor, I will kill him.

I felt ashamed that those were my last words to him, but then again, I didn't realize that they'd be.

After Thor came home alone, Loki not right next to him, my heart sank once again. But this time, Thor told us of his death, and his last words. We all knew he was dead, Thor wouldn't lie about that. But I couldn't help but think That Loki's words were directed to me, somehow.

A couple of days after Thor returned, I traveled down to Loki's prison cell. I seemed to be the only one interested in it, as one guard told me that nobody had come to look at it.

It was so... broken. The furniture was scattered and overturned with red footprints easily seen along the floor. Since there was no use to keeping the barrier up for his cell, I could easily step inside and look around. What interested me the most was a small box located in the corner. There was no lock on it, and after turning a chair right-side up and sitting in it, I opened it.

Inside were two things. A single flower and a note.

I knew the flower, it was the one Loki compared me to long ago on that one night. It was a Camellia, a beautiful white flower. After asking Jane while she was here on Asgard, she told me what that flower meant, at least, to the Earth people. I don't really get how a flower could mean anything. I mean, it's a flower.

Anyway, she told me what it was, and I smiled a little after she revealed its meaning. According to Jane, a white Camellia flower is a good luck charm, it is a symbol for loveliness, and perfection.

Don't worry, though. I didn't tell her anything between Loki and me. Really, I just asked her what it was. That was it.

So, sitting in the chair in Loki's old cell, I read the note to myself. I smile after I do, though, knowing that he's still out there. I know he's alive now, but I won't be looking for him. He'll be looking for me. I read the note one more time over before placing it back into the box along with the flower and taking it upstairs to my room, which I now have in the castle, for being a warrior.

I now realize in my life that we are in charge of our own lives. Nobody can change them but ourselves. Everything we do, say, and think is all on us. We own it, and nobody can take it away from us. It's our own.

**I did it for us.**

* * *

I have wanted to write this for a long while! I finally did! I hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it! If I misspelled anything or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll be glad to fix it!

(please review)


End file.
